The present invention relates generally to container cranes, and more particularly to a crane apparatus equipped with a container security scanning system for scanning containers during transshipment thereof between transportation modes.
Three major problems are increasingly plaguing older marine container terminals in densely populated regions:                1. Security issues.        2. Congestion due to limited terminal space.        3. Environmental problems caused by diesel emissions.Security Issues        
Containers entering seaports now represent a security risk. Most, if not all, incoming containers now need to pass through detection devices in order to determine if they are radioactive: Specifically to detect for radioactive material, such as may be in “dirty” bombs or nuclear devices. It may already be too late, however, if radioactivity is only detected after a container has been unloaded, especially in a densely populated seaport such as Los Angeles, Seattle or New York.
For this reason, the U.S. Department of Homeland Security is now attempting to solve the problem by installing detection systems at container origin shipment locations overseas, such as in China, Malaysia, etc. At best, this type of solution can address only a small percentage of the seven million containers coming into the U.S. in any one year. In addition, there is no way that the reliability of these overseas origin detection centers can be adequately monitored. The risk of non-compliance is great indeed.
One solution to the problem would be to scan or screen inbound containers at locations away from densely populated seaports and consumption areas. This can be done in one of two ways: Firstly at locations on land, away from such population centers; or secondly, where such locations are not readily available, which is generally the case, at offshore locations including man-made islands.
Congestion Due to Limited Terminal Space
The volume of worldwide containerized cargo is increasing faster than is the capacity of many of the world's conventional marine container terminals. The problem is being compounded by a shortage of terminal space and increasing congestion caused by standard type terminal operations, i.e., the six or more separate container handling operations required for the movement of containers within and around the terminal from ship to stacks, within stacks, and from stacks to trailer-trucks. One solution to this problem can come from eliminating, to the maximum extent possible some of these six or more separate handlings of containers traditionally performed within terminals.
Environmental Problems Caused by Diesel Emissions
The problem of diesel powered emissions from terminal yard equipment and truck-trailers serving container terminals, and compounded by traffic congestion, has reached an expensive level. A marine container terminal under construction in Los Angeles, for China Shipping Corporation, has been ordered by the courts to pay $50 million in additional costs to retrofit the terminal in order to reduce its diesel emissions.
Standard marine container terminals rely to a great extent on diesel powered equipment of all kinds, i.e., trailer-trucks, rubber-tired gantries (RTG's), straddle carriers, reach-stackers, top-picks, etc. A significant reduction in diesel emissions can be achieved by:                1. Eliminating, to the maximum extent possible, all diesel powered operations.        2. Introducing new, integrated container logistics and handling systems that are powered entirely by electric motors rather than by internal combustion engines.        